yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
9
DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS DRAK BAKRUA CHAPTER 9 its my turn i draw,:,said Leo.now i paly the spell return if the return if the earthbound so had one return if the earthbound immortal king if the under world attack 4000 def 3500 thanks to my spell car the seal if darkness my earthbound immortal gets ex 1000 attack points,;and thanks to Luna spell card he gets ex 500 attack points making 5500,;)next i play my spell card Limiter Removal witch doubles my dark power tool dragons attack points now be 10.400,:said Leo.what this cant be,:said bakura yes that was nice move Leo,:said Luna.now attack bakura monster not so fast i paly my spell card a blast form the passed now stop your attack but in return i took 500 life points bakura life points go down form 1800 to 1300,:)now paly monster reborn to re summon my dragon the play 2ND dubble tool CD return my dragon attack point 5200 like they war now end my turn with 1 more face down card now it my move i draw,;said Luna. now i paly the spell card Earthbound zone so now i can had one Earthbound immortal to my hand next i paly the spell card earthbound blast so now can summon this earthbound ice lord attack 5000,:now i paly my ice cave spell card this gave my earthbound immortal the power destory any if your monsters but i cant attack this turn,;)now destory his monster next i use my ice cave 2ND effect by sendnig 2 cards form my hand to grave now my earthbound immortal get ex 2000 attack point,:hold on i paly my trap card drak destroyer now you Leo took 1500 life points next trun am going to win this duel ,;said bakura.there wont be next turn for you bakura i paly my trap card drak mirror blast now one monster on my side and one my Leo side can attack,:and thanks to my trap when 2 or more monster attack your monster attack go down to 3000 attack points now earthbound ice lord attack 5000 attack bakura monster and now paly my fail trap card tarp blaster now can get one mroe attack lnog,:side Leo. now drak ancient fairy dragon and drak power tool dragon end this attack bakura life points now,:siad Luna Leo. no this can not be no how lsoe two barts noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled bakura.Luna are you OK,:said Leo. ya i be fin Leo you dont look so good your self,:said Luna. i be OK Luna but we get back pool hot tub it,said Luna OK sis lots go and soon war be heal up and then we can go find some who is perfect join the dark singer right Luna,;said Leo. ya Leo we can do that we 2 if the top duelist,:said Luna.will then lot go and befor we go off to the pool lots go get some more ice cream Luna i love eating ice cream Luna,:said Leo. so i Leo it be nice to have some more ice cream and you know what Leo i was thinking that after that duel with bakura we may need work on some good tag them moves,;so what i was thinking is Leo we have duel just for fun you vs me,:said Luna. OK sis your on we have duel but way dont we make this little more fun the lose get tickled,:said Leo. OK Leo i be sure to tickle your feet when win,:said.Luna wil see who win this duel sis and what happens in this duel ends in draw Luna ,:said Leo.will if it dos no one get tickled we just go had find are next duel,:said Luna OK sis but remember we get get healed up befor the duel,;said Leo. your right we will,;said Luna. and how about the win get tie up the lose as will as tickle there feet,:said Leo.your on Leo i know you want tie me up and tickle my feet seen i tied you up tickled your feet last time,;will we will see who win this duel if ares,:said Luna.